Vaatuara
Power level and Aura Vaatuara has a power level of 550,000, equal to her sister Remia, but she has more aura and ability than her sister. Her aura is gold Personality and backstory Vaatuara is the arch angel of passion. Her and Remia have fought 300 times, her winning 151 while Remia winning 149. She is more kind than her sister but she also shares a hatred for demons, however she is far more tolerant of humans than Remia is. Personal info Appearance: See picture Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Vaautuara, Lady passion, V Origin: Trinity kingdom Gender: Female Age: 6,009,077 years Classification: Arch angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-High), Healing, Holy Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Teleportation, Resistance to Power steal, Possession, and Existence Erasure, Curse Induction, Water Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Limited Reality warping, Weather Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Mind Manipulation, (Doesn't use in fights), Fear Induction, with her aura, Statistics Amplification with Arch angel of passion grace, Aura, Power Nullification of far weaker beings, Smite, Light Barrier creation, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation (With Azura cloak), Precognition, Clairvoyance, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Summoning, Weapon Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Planet level (Has the highest aura among the demons and angels. Killed Anex, Defeated her sister 151 times) Speed: Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class G+ Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Superior to Remia and Cynthia) Stamina: Unlimited Range: Standard melee range and planetary with light and holy fire Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable attcks/Techniques *Arch angel of passion: Her grace allows her to endlessly power her energy. She can use attacks infinitely. The secondary part to this, is every time she attacks with this active, the target she is hitting becomes more vulnerable to her attacks debuffing it or them. works on anything as long as it has a form she can hit. Unlike Remia's grace, this cannot be turned off, it's passive, and active at all times. However, whatever she has stopped attacking or done fighting returns to its normal durability. *Titanoboa's conquest: she shoots out dual light snakes from her palms. They entangle the enemy and light particles destroy them. *Bellial's fate: Remia and Vaatuara share this technique. Light pillars of powerful energy erupt from the ground unpredictably around the target. *Crashing stag: A simple technique where she opens her palm and sends the opponent flying with huge telekinetic force. This was powerful enough to knock Remia out while she was caught by surprise. *Rise of the saint: Vaautuara does circling motions with her finger, when she is done she snaps her fingers and whatever she is pointing is almost obliterated. *God's divine temple: She puts her hands in a prayer position, a light castle is formed high in the sky. It rains down unlimited holy spears, knives, daggers, arrows, swords, axes, all directly at the opponent. Opponent is impaled many times over and then the weapons explode leaving no trace. *Azura's judgement: Her strongest attack, she flies high in the air, crosses her arms, flaps her wings one powerful time, a huge force obliterates all within it's radius. She doesn't use this when she fights her sister as she thinks it would instantly kill her. *Salvation is just: She does a circular motion with her hand, a powerful light blast is fired from it. This was only strong enough to offset Cynthia's hellfire aura. *Divine holy rays: She can shoot multiple light rays from her fingers to pierce or explode on contact targets. *Light weapons: She can from light weapons of any kind. Category:Angels Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Smite Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Water Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Durability Negation Users